


Улыбка в имени твоём (Put a Smile in Your Name)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молли Хупер начинает боготворить имя на своей линии жизни на ладони ещё до того, как может его прочитать. Оно написано красивым почерком с петельками и завитушками, чьё свободное течение превращает его в настоящее произведение искусства. Она очень гордится тем, что носит его на своей коже, и каждый раз с улыбкой демонстрирует его своим друзьям в детском саду.<br/>- Май-крофт? – Одна из девочек изо всех сил пытается расшифровать написанное. – Что это за имя такое?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбка в имени твоём (Put a Smile in Your Name)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put a Smile in Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440801) by [kingaofthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingaofthewoods/pseuds/kingaofthewoods). 



Молли Хупер начинает боготворить имя на своей линии жизни на ладони ещё до того, как может его прочитать. Оно написано красивым почерком с петельками и завитушками, чьё свободное течение превращает его в настоящее произведение искусства. Она очень гордится тем, что носит его на своей коже, и каждый раз с улыбкой демонстрирует его своим друзьям в детском саду.

\- Май-крофт? – Одна из девочек изо всех сил пытается расшифровать написанное. – Что это за имя такое?

Не испугавшись, Молли игнорирует поддразнивания, которые её преследуют, веря словам своего отца о ревности и временами жестоком поведении детей, и продолжает проводить часы, очерчивая буквы на ладони пальцем. Она не замечает беспокойства своих родителей, пока однажды случайно не подслушивает их за обсуждением этого вопроса.

\- Это такое необычное, старомодное имя, правда? – Озабоченно спрашивает мама.

\- Но это к лучшему, – отвечает отец, и голос его при этом весел. – Меньше шансов, что она выйдет замуж за не того Майкрофта, ведь так?

\- О, но никто не называет так своих сыновей в наши дни, – тихо говорит её мама. – Что, если... Не пойми меня неправильно... Что, если он уже... Имя звучит ужасно старомодно... И не смотри на меня так, ты знаешь, что так и произойдёт...

\- Пфф! – Фыркает отец. – Ты читала слишком много романов миссис Гаскелл, дорогая. Что, если у него просто викторианский прадед? Всё не столь фатально, как ты себе вообразила.

Тогда Молли не дослушала до конца, но сама эта идея оставалась с ней на протяжении многих лет. Сначала, будучи маленькой девочкой, она представляет себе красивого незнакомца в жилете, галстуке, чопорно повязанном вокруг шеи, и блестящем цилиндре, украшающем голову. В своём воображении она видит, как он уверенно идёт по булыжным мостовым викторианского Лондона, и звук его шагов перемежается со стуком инкрустированной золотом трости. Когда они, наконец, встречаются, он целует ей руку и он вежлив; он покупает ей цветы и сопровождает Молли на балы, куда она надевает красивые платья. Фантазии внезапно прекращаются, когда в десять лет она, наконец, понимает, что если её родственная душа из викторианской эпохи, то теперь он, безусловно, мёртв.

Она плачет два дня подряд. Не потому, что она думает, что человек, который, как предполагается, является её единственной настоящей любовью, уже умер; Молли – дочь своего отца, и он научил её быть настроенной оптимистично, несмотря ни на что. Нет, она плачет, потому что знает, что не будет человека, о котором она мечтала, чтобы он просто был. И это всегда суровый урок – узнать, насколько реальность отличается от желаний. Тем не менее, на протяжении многих лет Молли то и дело балует себя мечтами о машине времени.

Она начинает носить перчатку, когда ей исполняется двенадцать. Имя по-прежнему красиво, и она по-прежнему гордится им, но к тому времени она узнаёт, что имена – это нечто очень личное, и ими не следует красоваться на публике. Она просит маму помочь ей связать розовую полуперчатку с достаточно плотной вязкой, чтобы скрыть имя от посторонних глаз, но достаточно свободную, чтобы сдвинуть её, когда она захочет увидеть написанное под ней.

 

***

 

Мамуля Холмс даёт такие имена своим сыновьям, которые, как она думает, сделают их жизнь легче. Она знает, что происходит, когда допускаются ошибки и Джейн женится на неправильном Дэвиде; её детство, полное кошмаров и стрессовых расстройств, доказывает это. Она называет первого сына Майкрофтом, а второго Шерлоком в надежде, что им никогда не придётся столкнуться с трагедиями, которые преследуют личную жизнь тысяч людей. Судьба, однако, как это обыкновенно происходит, нахально смеётся ей в лицо, и она отчаивается, видя вначале девичье невнятное «Мэри», а затем и «Джон» на ладонях своих детей. Она не уверена, стоит радоваться или бить тревогу, когда понимает, что ни один из её сыновей особенно не заинтересован в имени своей второй половинки, и оба скрывают их под кожаными перчатками и выбрасывают их из головы в погоне за другими целями.

Она не знает, что Майкрофт обижается на надпись на руке из-за маленькой улыбки-смайлика, вписанной в букву «э», думая, что Мэри – золотоискательница-пустышка, не стоит его времени. У него амбициозные планы на жизнь, и он не хочет быть связанным с глупой, некультурной, инфантильной, насмешливой женщиной. Он завидует имени, начертанному на руке брата, точнее тому, как именно оно написано: простые буквы, указывающие на твёрдый, надёжный характер, и Майкрофт насмехается над плаксивой идеей Шерлока о том, что с его второй половинкой обязательно будет невероятно скучно.

\- Имена не являются точной наукой, – говорит он мамуле, когда она спрашивает Майкрофта о его мыслях на этот счёт. – Они существуют, чтобы показывать потенциальную совместимость, а не определять наши отношения. В остальном это просто истерия, подстрекаемая СМИ и массовой культурой.

Это, по крайней мере, приносит ему одобрение отца, который хочет, чтобы тот беспокоился о более важных вещах, чем родственные души.

Тем не менее, в то время как Шерлок упорно игнорирует всех Джонов на своём пути (и даже если бы он этого не делал, он бы оттолкнул любого с его-то характером), Майкрофт попадает в ситуацию, когда он начинает верить, что нашёл свою Мэри. Она красива и потрясающе умна, она приехала в Оксфорд по обмену на один семестр с юрфака Гарварда, она затмевает его душный студенческий круг своим внешним видом и своей кипучей энергией. Он приближается к ней с осторожностью, он заинтригован. И, если говорить об этом кратко, у них начинается бурный роман. Они делят всё своё время между библиотекой, оперой и его кроватью с балдахином, обмениваясь каждый своим видением мирового господства и мнениями о глупости и ограниченности мира. Проходит три месяца, прежде чем он решает раскрыть ей свою ладонь, и он уже наполовину влюблён и самоуверен. Он абсолютно не готов к презрительному смеху, который получает в ответ, и, тем более, к размашистому «Томас» на её нежной ладони.

\- О, пожалуйста, Майкрофт, ты ведь умнее. Ты не мог на самом деле думать, что это я! – Смеётся она, и он скрывает свою боль и разочарование за ледяной маской.

Роман продолжается до конца семестра, и они дружески расстаются, когда она уезжает в Бостон. Несколько лет спустя он получает приглашение на её свадьбу с каким-то медиа-магнатом, чьи инициалы начинаются с «Т». Он вежливо отклоняет приглашение и посылает ей букет лилий в качестве извинения.

Он начинает носить фальшивое обручальное кольцо и больше никогда не делает новой попытки.

 

***

 

В тринадцать лет Молли идёт на пижамную вечеринку. Девочки допоздна не ложатся спать, а сидят в своих милых пижамках, хихикая над сценами поцелуев в кино, которые они подсматривали тайком от матерей. В конце концов, перед самым рассветом тема разговоров неумолимо движется к именам, начертанным на их линиях жизни. Вдохновлённые одном из фильмов, девочки решают зарегистрироваться в агентстве по поиску имён в надежде найти свои родственные души. Следующие пару дней они все вместе пишут письма, занимают деньги у родителей, чтобы внести плату, и так же вместе идут на почту, краснея от волнения. Два месяца спустя они встречаются, чтобы открыть свои письма с ответами. Все девочки получают по два или три возможных соответствия каждая, и сразу же приступают к обсуждению способов узнать, какой из вариантов – тот единственный. Однако в письме Молли с сожалением сообщается, что ни один кандидат из их базы данных не соответствует описанию, и что она не должна отчаиваться в своём поиске. Остальные девочки жалеют её, но Молли в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Её родственная душа найдёт её, когда придёт время, весело говорит она.

Однажды, когда Молли уже шестнадцать, её папа находит кое-что интересное в воскресной газете. Там, на предпоследней странице, как раз напротив миссис Джонс и её британской короткошёрстной кошки, получившей награду на выставке, есть имя. Он показывает газету своей жене, будучи уверен, что Молли не видит его.

\- Майкрофт Холмс, – читает вслух жена, и в её голосе звучат нотки интереса. – Ну, и что ты об этом думаешь?

Они решают ничего не рассказывать Молли, пока не смогут узнать о нём больше, но их поиски быстро заходят в тупик. В статье он упоминается как мелкий чиновник Британского правительства, совершивший в чём-то оплошность, и его имя всплывает с более значительным опозданием, чем что-либо, действительно имеющее важное значение. Они нигде не могут найти кого-то из секретарей чиновника, а его имя отсутствует в списках всех существующих партий или организаций. Смирившись, они прячут газету в надёжном месте, решив присматривать за Майкрофтом Холмсом в будущем, но держать его существование в тайне от Молли, поскольку это было бы просто жестоко – дарить надежду бедной девушке, когда этот Майкрофт мог оказаться старым, толстым и дурно пахнущим.

Шесть месяцев спустя газеты оказываются забыты, потому что отцу Молли диагностируют рак.

Но он продолжает сохранять весёлость на протяжении всего лечения, даже когда становится очевидно, что оно не помогает. Молли видит однажды, как он плачет, когда думает, что он один, и вид его слёз проникает ей прямо в сердце. Когда он умирает полтора года спустя, именно Молли – та, кто идёт на опознание тела. В морге тихо и спокойно, но сотрудник – старик с кислой физиономией, который пахнет рыбой и жареным картофелем и ненавидит свою работу. Молли видит мёртвое тело своего отца и даже не вздрагивает, но скука патологоанатома и его отсутствие заботы о чувствах другого человека жгут ей глаза.

Через две недели Молли объявляет, что хочет стать патологоанатомом.

 

***

 

Несколько лет спустя поселившись в Лондоне и наладив свою правительственную карьеру, Майкрофт периодически обнаруживает себя сидящим в кресле перед камином, теребящим кольцо и размышляющим, вдруг он, возможно, слишком рано прекратил поиски. Эти мысли проходят, как только он бросает взгляд на свою голую ладонь, с презрением замечая детский почерк, подавляющий всё то чувство одиночества, которое он мог бы испытывать. Кроме того, он встречал многих женщин по имени Мэри, и никто из них не проявил к нему ни малейшего интереса, когда он демонстрировал свой. Его воспоминания об Оксфорде ещё свежи, и он не хочет рисковать повторением тех событий. Он на себе испытал, что забота – не преимущество.

Когда Шерлок отчисляется из университета и оказывается на бурлящих улицах Лондона в кокаиновом трансе, Майкрофт берёт уход за ним на себя. Объединённых обязанностей няни на полный рабочий день и его основной работы достаточно, чтобы он отвлёкся от любых сентиментальных сожалений. Вскоре он понимает, что был одарён таким повсеместно встречающимся именем родственной души, что он не может легко отвлекается от своих более важных обязанностей. Удовлетворённый ходом своих рассуждений, он пытается передать это высшее знание Шерлоку, который, несмотря ни на что, категорически отказывается признать, что он начинает уделять больше внимания Джонам, проходящим мимо него по улицам. Целых пять лет уходит на то, чтобы убедить его завязать с наркотиками и найти что-то стоящее, чтобы посвятить этому свою жизнь. В конце концов, его брат начинает видеть мудрость в этих словах, и находит своё место в жизни в качестве консультирующего детектива и объявляет себя женатым на работе.

Майкрофт пытается игнорировать пылающие глаза мамули всякий раз, когда она спрашивает его о Мэри или Джоне, а грусть, появляющуюся в них, когда он неизбежно качает головой, становится всё труднее забыть.

 

***

 

Молли проходит обучение в медицинском университете без каких-либо проблем или инцидентов. Она очарована человеческим телом и его секретами, и она знает, что в плане карьеры она сделала правильный выбор. Молли дружит с главным патологоанатомом Бартса, который иногда позволяет ей помогать ему во время вскрытия трупов и передаёт ей документацию по самым интересным случаям. Во время изучения этих файлов она находит пациентов с различными именами, и некоторые из них очень своеобразны и старомодны как, например, Леандер, Тарквиний и СентДжон, и она быстро понимает, что самые возмутительные имена чаще всего принадлежат пожилым мужчинам, чья дата рождения близка к 1920-м годам. Молли встречает эту информацию с удивительным стоицизмом – кажется, она ожидала этой новости уже некоторое время. Она прослеживает имя, написанное на её руке, с нежностью и лёгким оттенком грусти. Её отец научил её в любой ситуации сохранять оптимизм, но теперь она знает, что мир не всегда полон солнечного света. Она учится принимать многое в жизни и прячет своего галантного кавалера в жилете и с цилиндром глубоко в душе.  
На последнем курсе университета она знакомится с молодым человеком, на коже которого написано её имя. Со смущением, сопровождаемым множеством извинений, она говорит ему, что она не та девушка, которую он ищет, но он стойко переносит эту новость. Частично от одиночества, а отчасти из сочувствия, она соглашается встречаться с ним и поначалу кажется, что все идёт просто отлично. Сэм очень приятный, скромный парень, он учится на педиатра, и им действительно хорошо вместе. Он обожает её, и она тоже любит его и даже начинает думать о том, что стоит познакомить его с мамой, как вдруг всё неожиданно портится. Он начинает требовать постоянного внимания и заверений в любви с её стороны, и поначалу Молли понимает его, потому что она знает, что значит чувствовать себя неуверенно, но вскоре Сэм убеждает себя, что она постоянно лжёт. Он говорит ей, что она холодна и равнодушна, и что её любовь не соизмерима с его. Когда она пытается успокоить его, он возмущается и негодует, он обвиняет её в обмане и в том, что она тоскует по воображаемому гомику с шикарным именем, который никогда не будет хотеть её так, как Сэм. Она вынуждена прекратить всё это и в качестве вознаграждения получает лишь поток оскорблений, которые разбивают ей сердце. Она даёт себе клятву никогда не повторять эту же ошибку снова.

Благодаря своему наставнику, она получает незначительную должность в морге Бартса сразу по окончании учёбы. А через год она впервые встречает странного человека, который изменит её жизнь.

\- Моё имя – Шерлок Холмс, – говорит он глубоким, привлекающим к себе внимание баритоном. – И мне нужна ступня из вашего морга.

Не влюбиться в него было бы для Молли настоящим геройством. Он великолепен, идеален и совершенно безумен в своей гениальности. Кроме того, его имя настолько необычно, что оно чуть-чуть напоминает ей имя на её руке, и она чувствует определённую связь с ним. Долгое время не имеет значения, что он ведёт себя как абсолютный болван, потому что Молли понимает, что у неё нет реального шанса быть с ним, тем более шанса на что-нибудь хоть отдалённо постоянное. Крушение надежд будет безвредным в своей безнадёжности, и Молли просто радуется повышенному уровню серотонина и допамина в крови пока всё это продолжается.

Но потом, через четыре года после встречи с Шерлоком, когда он ведёт себя почти как маньяк, избивая трупы хлыстом, всё меняется.

Она практически не думает о коротко стриженном светловолосом мужчине, которого она видит краем глаза, когда однажды приносит Шерлоку кофе. Две недели спустя, когда она в следующий раз видит детектива, она по понятным причинам удивлена, увидев следующего за ним тенью человека, которого, как она смутно помнит, уже видела прежде.

И в том, что она проливает кофе, когда её вводят в курс дела, нет её вины.

\- Молли, – говорит Шерлок со счастливой и совершенно инопланетной улыбкой на лице. – Это Джон Уотсон, моя вторая половинка.

 

***

 

Майкрофт похищает доктора Джона Уотсона и устраивает жуткую встречу на заброшенном складе, чтобы испытать его. Он не удивлён, обнаружив, что тот оказался верным, стрессоустойчивым и спокойным под давлением. Ему не нужно заглядывать под простую кожаную перчатку Джона, чтобы узнать, что на его руке написано имя брата. То, что он без зазрения совести стреляет в человека, чтобы спасти жизнь Шерлока – просто лишнее тому подтверждение.

Той ночью он заказывает лучший чизкейк, какой только можно найти в Лондоне, и всё то время, пока Майкрофт ест его, он бросает презрительные взгляды на глупое имя на своей линии жизни. Он отказывается верить, что его рассуждения были не верны, но продолжает упорствовать на мысли, что он всё ещё не встретил свою вторую половинку, потому что предназначен для большего, и ему не следует от этого отвлекаться. Но всё это звучит совсем по-детски, когда существуют противоречащие данной теории доказательства. Джон является преимуществом для Шерлока, а не помехой. Посмеет ли Майкрофт когда-нибудь поверить, что его Мэри может стать для него тем же самым?

В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Шерлок мог бы найти свою вторую половинку, но Майкрофт ещё не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы думать, что он найдёт свою. Ему уже за сорок, и его работа требует столько внимания, что у него не остаётся времени для активных поисков. И, хотя на самом деле он встречает много новых людей по работе, большинству из них не знакомо его имя. Юность Майкрофта оказалась по большей части потрачена на схемы и средства обретения влияния, и сейчас у него неплохие перспективы на этом пути. Поэтому даже если он случайно встретит свою Мэри, то вряд ли будет знать, как соответствовать ей при своём образе жизни.

Он приканчивает свой чизкейк и клянётся больше никогда не жалеть себя по этому поводу.

 

***

 

Если быть абсолютно честной перед собой, то Молли действительно рада за Шерлока. Джон кажется хорошим парнем, и он, безусловно, оказывает стабилизирующее влияние на детектива, который теперь, когда он нашёл свою вторую половинку, стал более расслабленным и менее невротичным. Молли признаёт, что ревнует, но не потому, что она действительно хотела быть с Шерлоком, но потому, что она знает, что сама никогда не будет так счастлива. Она старается оставаться оптимисткой, но это действительно трудно, особенно тогда, когда идёшь на работу, каждый день ожидая увидеть свою вторую половинку на секционном столе после долгой, насыщенной жизни и лёгкой смерти, наступившей по естественным причинам. Он никогда не придёт, она больше не может обманывать себя. В Лондоне есть много других моргов, не говоря уже обо всей Великобритании или любом другом месте на Земле, где, возможно, пройдёт или, возможно, уже прошло его вскрытие.

В конце концов, она так опечалена этим фактом, что, когда Джим из IT начинает заигрывать с ней в её блоге, она принимает его приглашение на кофе не задумываясь. Она выучила прошлый урок, хоть и говорит ему сразу, что не его имя написано на её руке.

\- О, не волнуйся, Моллс, – заверяет он её, смущённо улыбаясь. – Ты тоже не моя вторая половинка. Но я думаю, мы не должны чувствовать себя ограниченными этими именами, знаешь... Ты, правда, очень нравишься мне...

Стоит ли удивляться, что она соглашается на второе, а затем и на третье свидание? Их первый поцелуй хорош, как и пара следующих, но Молли на самом деле не чувствует этого, а Джим становится всё более властным, поэтому она решает прекратить отношения, прежде чем всё зайдёт слишком далеко. Она помнит, как всё было в прошлый раз, когда она не была полностью увлечена, и не хочет идти тем же путём. Молли планирует поговорить с ним, но, прежде чем она может сделать это, Шерлок объявляет его геем. Униженная и оскорблённая, она порывает с ним при помощи смс. Если он думает, что он может добраться до Шерлока через неё, то ему необходима другая идея!  
Только позже она узнаёт, что Джим оказался убийцей-психопатом, который похитил Джона, чтобы добраться до Шерлока, а затем попытался взорвать их обоих. Сказать, что она приходит в ужас – громадное преуменьшение.

Шерлок, фыркнув, отклоняет её извинения, а Джон уверяет Молли, что это была не её вина. Однако это не помогает ей чувствовать себя менее виноватой.

Жизнь идёт без сучка и задоринки. Молли работает в морге, встречается со своими друзьями. Мина, последняя, кроме Молли, одинокая девушка из их компании, объявляет, что она, наконец, встретила свою родственную душу, и просит её быть подружкой невесты. Молли соглашается, ведь это действительно хорошо, но в душе она чувствует себя ещё несчастнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Она думает об оптимизме своего отца и вгоняет себя в ещё более глубокую депрессию, потому что больше не может быть оптимисткой – она не может найти хоть где-то положительных эмоций, как он её учил.

Но жизнь снова преподносит ей сюрприз.

Она помогает Шерлоку и Джону в лаборатории в одном из их дел, когда мобильный Шерлока оживает.

\- О, ради всего святого, – сердито бормочет он и сбрасывает вызов. Через минуту телефон звонит снова.

\- Кто это? – Спрашивает Джон.

\- Майкрофт, – рычит Шерлок, убирая мобильный обратно в карман. – Он хочет, чтобы я снова поработал для него курьером. Как же!

Молли застывает.

Телефон Шерлока снова звонит, но он не обращает на это внимания, капая чем-то из пипетки в чашку Петри, стоящую перед ним.

\- О! О! Да, Джон, не стоит терять время!

\- Майкрофт? – Ей удаётся спросить, хоть горло забито, но Шерлок уже покидает лабораторию. Джон в ответ пожимает плечами.

\- Вечно раздражающий Шерлока старший брат. Прости, мне пора…

\- Да, конечно… Пока.

Джон бежит за своей второй половинкой, не замечая, что мир Молли отклоняется от привычной оси.

Сначала она не знает, что делать. Она то садится, то встаёт, то идёт делать себе кофе и постоянно проливает его, снова садится, снимает серьгу и выпускает её из дрожащих пальцев. Её грудь болит и глаза горят, но на этот раз не от боли или печали.

Конечно, она не может быть абсолютно уверена, но её сердце уже знает. Она нашла его. Не на секционном столе, и не как запись в архиве морга. Он жив и здоров, и он брат Шерлока.

Теперь ей надо лишь найти способ, чтобы встретиться с ним.

 

***

 

Когда Шерлок находит Джона, мамуля в восторге. Её надежда, что Майкрофт найдёт свою Мэри, возрождается, и она неустанно пристаёт к нему по этому поводу. Его негодование по этому вопросу достигает всё новых высот и единственным утешением для него является то, что теперь мамуля считает целесообразным проводить абсурдное количество времени, посещая Шерлока, чтобы «познакомиться с Джоном», что бесконечно раздражает его младшего брата.

В это же время, Майкрофт отвлекает себя своим любимым проектом с участием трупов и самолётов. Он посылает брата выполнять его работу, требующую беготни, когда перед ним предстаёт незначительная проблема, а позже, несмотря на неудачи своего брата, он до неприличия рад видеть проблемы в раю, когда Шерлок обращает внимание на доминантку. Он знает, что Эта женщина не представляет никакой угрозы для отношений двоих мужчин, но ему так нравится смотреть, как его брат ёжится от ревнивых обличительных речей доктора Уотсона.

Когда наступает рождественский сезон, он ловко уклоняется от проведения праздников с семьёй, радуясь, что мамуля решила одарить своим присутствием Шерлока, оставив Майкрофта в мирном одиночестве.

 

***

 

Молли идёт на рождественскую вечеринку Джона и Шерлока, надеясь, что его брат будет там же, и её сердце бьётся где-то в горле. Она попыталась почерпнуть о нём как можно больше информации от Джона, однако её успехи на этом поприще оказались сомнительны.

\- Брат Шерлока. Какой он? – Однажды спросила она Джона, когда детектив был занят чем-то за микроскопом.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Абсолютный болван. Работает на правительство…

\- Он сам правительство, – сказал Шерлок из другого конца лаборатории.

\- Да, спасибо, Шерлок. Также он создаёт впечатление скользкого типа и упорного преследователя. Я думаю, что он постоянно наблюдает за нами. Он опасен, в основном потому, что он абсолютно сумасшедший. Семейная черта, я полагаю.

\- Джон, пожалуйста, не сравнивай меня с моим идиотом-братом, – проворчал Шерлок.

Молли нервно рассмеялась. Как оказалось, эта тактика не была перспективной, но она не сдавалась. Она попробовала другую.

\- Так он старше?

\- Хм. Я думаю, ему около сорока.

\- Сорок один, – тут же последовало уточнение. – Молли, у тебя нет других тем для разговоров? Почему ты так заинтересовалась Майкрофтом?

От неожиданности она чуть не выскочила из кожи.

\- Просто… просто чтобы поддержать беседу. Мне было просто любопытно, потому что у вас обоих такие необычные имена, и я подумала... Ну, я подумала, что и вы оба должны быть необычными.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Хоть на этот раз ты права, не стоит делать общие предположения, Молли. Нас зовут необычно, потому что наша мать думала, что это поможет нам найти наши родственные души. Но, конечно, все её планы рухнули, когда мы оба получили самые скучные, обычные имена взамен.

\- О, Боже, – застонал Джон. – Теперь ты заставишь меня удивляться имени родственной души Майкрофта!

Шерлок пожал плечами, не отрываясь от микроскопа.

\- Мэри, – произнёс он с невозмутимым видом.

Хорошо, что Джон выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы начать кричать от возмущения о конфиденциальности прав и своём нежелании знать об имени второй половинки Майкрофта, потому что никто не заметил, что у Молли задрожали колени. Она сделала пару глубоких вдохов и выпрямилась до того, как Джон выдохся. Однако она была слишком взволнована, чтобы продолжать разговор, так что она быстро извинилась и вышла.

Сейчас, несколько дней спустя, она поднимается по лестнице в 221b, надев своё лучшее платье и красные туфли, отважно и глупо сверкая бантом в волосах, сжимая сумку, полную подарков, и изумляется, что в очередной раз она делает из себя дуру. Она так нервничает, что едва может идти.

\- Привет всем! – Говорит она, входя в гостиную. – Я просто… просто была неподалёку и решила зайти.

Все приветствуют её достаточно тепло, за исключением Шерлока, но этого можно было ожидать. Она возится с пальто и шарфом, обнажая платье под ними. Она чувствует себя голой под взглядом каждого, так что она ёрзает ещё больше, оглядывая комнату в поисках брата Шерлока, но без толку. В гостиной Джон и Шерлок, миссис Хадсон, Грег Лестрейд, знатная пожилая женщина и она сама.

\- Кто-нибудь ещё будет? – Тихо спрашивает она, когда Грег предлагает ей вина.

\- Нет, насколько я знаю. Красное или белое?

Итак, он не придёт. Нервозность вытекает из неё одним махом, оставляя после себя лишь горькое разочарование. Она пытается поддерживать беседу, но её разум так занят, что она словно проглотила собственную ногу и не может нормально говорить. Она чувствует себя ещё более ужасно, когда оказывается, что незнакомая женщина – мать Шерлока и Майкрофта. Она натянуто ей улыбается, когда Молли спотыкается во время официального представления.

Но худшая часть вечера все ещё впереди. Шерлок становится всё противнее с каждой минутой, извергая свои отвратительные выводы слева, справа и в центре, и только вопрос времени, когда настанет её черёд. Когда это, наконец, происходит, это поистине эпично.

\- Итак, у тебя новый бойфренд, Молли, и ты настроена серьёзно! Возможно, это потенциальная родственная душа?

\- Что? Прости, что?

\- И ты, вероятно, увидишь его этой ночью и подаришь ему подарок!

Её сердце начинает биться в груди отбойным молотком. Шерлок отбарабанил подробности о её одежде, губной помаде, и маленьком красном свёртке, о котором она отчаянно размышляла, казалось, целую вечность. В конце концов, она решила купить элегантную авторучку – пустить пыль в глаза, чтобы сколько душе угодно полагать, что причина того стоила. Теперь же она понимает, что была колоссальной идиоткой, и должна была лучше знать, на что она идёт. Молли чувствует, как скручивает желудок, когда Шерлок забирает подарок и переворачивает ярлыком вверх. 

\- Очевидно, компенсируя размеры рта и груди, – Молли съёживается, вспомнив, что там написано. «Дорогой Майкрофт, с Рождеством. Мэри». И это было бы совершенно безобидным, если бы не тот факт, что она подписалась своим полным именем вместо привычного Молли, а, нервничая, не вписала бы смайлик в полуокружность «э». Когда она поняла, что она наделала, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы сменить ярлык, поэтому она оставила его, надеясь, что он не заметит. Но теперь, стоя здесь, на всеобщем обозрении, она чувствует себя смешной. 

Чрезмерно и отчаянно глупая Молли Хупер.

\- Ты всегда говоришь такие ужасные вещи, – бормочет она с горечью. – Каждый раз. Всегда... всегда.

А Шерлок теряет дар речи. Он открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, делает шаг вперёд, а затем отступает. Наконец, он сглатывает.

\- Я... прости. Прости меня. С Рождеством, Мэри Хупер, – говорит он медленно, а потом повторяет, возвращая подарок ей обратно. – Мэри со смайликом.

\- Смайликом? – Спрашивает недоверчиво мамуля Холмс с другого конца комнаты. Молли чувствует, как скрытое унижение опаляет её щеки. Она хватает подарок из его рук и бросает обратно в сумку.

\- Что происходит? – Спрашивает Джон.

Никто не отвечает ему, потому что комната наполняется звуком женского стона.

Позже, когда Шерлок уходит за дверь с таинственным подарком с камина, Молли неловко распределяет другие подарки, что она принесла с собой. 

\- К сожалению, – говорит она миссис Холмс, – я не знала, что Вы здесь будете.

\- О, всё в порядке, Мэри, – говорит она надменно, подчеркнув её имя. – Что насчёт того, чтобы присесть со мной и выпить бокал вина? Я хотела бы познакомиться с Вами, Джон упоминал Вас пару раз, но... 

\- О, простите, но я лучше пойду, – бормочет она. С неё было достаточно насилия со стороны одного из Холмсов этой ночью, больше она в нём не нуждается. Может быть, после всего этого было бы лучше, если бы она не приезжала, чтобы встретить Майкрофта. Может быть, ей было бы лучше без встречи с ним вообще. У Молли всё было в порядке, прежде чем она узнала, что он – брат Шерлока. Может быть, она должна просто игнорировать его, и жизнь будет продолжаться, как обычно.

\- Возможно, в следующий раз, – миссис Холмс разочарована её ответом. Молли дарит ей неуверенную улыбку прежде, чем схватить сумку с несчастным подарком, прощается и сбегает.

Как только она оказывается дома, она срывает серебряные серьги и платье с украшениями и швыряет его в дальнюю часть гардероба. Она рассматривает возможность выбросить авторучку в мусорное ведро, но, в конце концов, прячет её в коробку под кроватью.

Часом позже ей звонят из морга.

 

***

 

Молли помещает труп на секционный стол и накрывает его простынёй. Она не уверена, как кто-то собирается идентифицировать эту женщину, просто осмотрев её – лицо совершенно неузнаваемо. Тем не менее, она допускает, что если кто-то и может это сделать, то это будет Шерлок.

Когда Молли позвонили из Бартса, её босс сказал, что они должны открыть морг для осмотра поступившего тела, и что Шерлок Холмс и правительственный чиновник прибудут для его идентификации. Проклиная свою чёртову удачу и отсутствие других планов на Рождество, Молли натянула рабочие брюки и красный джемпер, чтобы тащиться в морг. Она и не думала наслаждаться обществом Шерлока после того как он разрушил её Рождество, но что она могла поделать? Она была профессионалом на работе, только и всего. 

Теперь, когда она здесь, она чувствует себя больной от страха, потому что теперь он знает её секрет, и, вероятно, он посмеялся над этим раз или два, может быть, даже рассказал об этом брату. Да, это было бы вишенкой на торте сегодняшнего дня.

Двери открываются, и вслед за мрачным Шерлоком заходит высокий хорошо одетый мужчина.

\- Единственная, кто соответствовал описанию. Я сделал так, чтобы её привезли сюда, в твой... дом вдали от дома, – человек растягивает звуки ради развлечения, меняя окраску своего богатого голоса. Молли приближается и встаёт рядом со столом, напротив Шерлока и незнакомца.

\- Тебе не нужно было приходить, Молли, – говорит Шерлок.

\- Всё в порядке, все остальные всё равно заняты, ну, Рождество. Лицо вроде, немного... изуродовано сверху, так что может быть немного сложнее, – когда она говорит, её взгляд смещается вправо. Незнакомец примерно на десять лет старше её, высокий, темноволосый, длинноносый, кажущийся терпеливым и важным. Молли помнит, её босс говорил ей, что Шерлок придёт с каким-то правительственным чиновником, и он, конечно, им и выглядит со стороны, но это странно, так как он, кажется, хорошо знаком с детективом – о, Боже!

Она чуть не проглатывает язык. Её глаза прикованы к его лицу, но такое ощущение, что она вообще не видит его. 

\- Молли, – привлекает её внимание Шерлок. Она возвращается назад к реальности, быстро оборачиваясь и оттягивая простынь. Её руки дрожат, а сердце стучит где-то в горле.

\- Это она, не так ли? – Спрашивает мужчина.

\- Покажи мне её всю, – требует Шерлок.

Она стягивает простынь, обнажая женщину до колен, без единой мысли в голове. Она едва слышит подтверждение Шерлока, и витает где-то в неопределённости, её дрожащие руки неуверенно касаются волос.

Шерлок уходит, не сказав ни слова. Другой мужчина лишь коротко кивает ей:

\- Благодарю вас, мисс Хупер.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и её сердце замедляется до остановки.

\- Подождите!

Он делает паузу и поднимает брови. 

\- Да?

О, Боже, она должна знать, она должна быть уверена...

\- Вы... брат Шерлока?

Он наклоняет голову с некоторым удивлением. 

\- Именно.

\- Значит, Вы... М-Майкрофт, – давление подскакивает, адреналин глухо шумит в ушах.

\- Уверяю Вас, всё, что вы слышали обо мне от Шерлока сильно преувеличено, – говорит он мягко.

«Он знает», – думает она. – «Шерлок сказал ему об этом. Он знает и думает, что ты жалкое ничтожество». Но она должна знать, она должна хотя бы попытаться...

\- Я Молли, я имею в виду… – выпаливает она, но его насмешка заставляет её пошатнуться.

\- Да, я знаю, кто Вы. Спокойной ночи, мисс Хупер.

Он выходит из морга, лишив её дара речи и оскорбив её чувства над телом мёртвой женщины. После удара, что она вновь получает от судьбы, Молли механически ходит по помещению, убирая тело в холодильник. Она стойко игнорирует слёзы, скользящие по щекам.

 

***

 

Майкрофт радуется, когда дверь в морг закрывается за ним, отделяя его от смешной женщины, очевидно влюблённой в его привычно незаинтересованного младшего брата. Он замечает, что Шерлок смотрел в окно, и тянется к сигарете.

\- Только одну, – говорит он, представив её как трофей.

\- Почему?

\- С Рождеством.

Мгновение они стоят в тишине, наблюдая горюющую семью дальше по коридору. Шерлок заговаривает первым:

\- Неужели ты прекратил поиски?

Майкрофту не нужно, чтобы брат вдавался в подробности. 

\- Я никогда не искал с самого начала.

\- Может быть ты должен?

\- То, что ты нашёл Джона, ещё не делает тебя экспертом, – он раздражённо огрызается. – Не говори мне о вещах, которых не понимаешь.

Шерлоку требуется глубокая затяжка сигаретой. 

\- О, правда?

Майкрофт впивается в него яростным взглядом, но это, кажется, не помогает.

\- Там Мэри прямо за дверью, – бесцеремонно замечает его брат. Майкрофт с удивлением мигает.

\- Что, мисс Хупер? – Недоверчиво спрашивает он. – Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

\- Зачем?

Майкрофт фыркает.

\- С меня достаточно твоих выходок. Иди и скорби по Ирэн Адлер, а меня оставь в покое. – Он быстро уходит, слишком раздражённый, чтобы иметь дело с глупостями Шерлока.

В течение следующих нескольких месяцев он полностью выбрасывает Мэри Хупер из головы.

Вплоть до того, как Шерлок не тянет её назад в его жизнь.

 

***

 

Молли приходится признать, что она плохо воспринимает отказ. Она берёт на работе пару дней отгула и направляется к матери, прятаться, как щенок, пожав хвост. На то, чтобы привести её в приемлемое состояние у её мамы уходит много терпения и чизкейк. Молли словно врастает корнями в квартиру после Нового года, чувствуя, что она ещё не совсем в порядке.

В следующий раз, когда она видит Шерлока и Джона, она демонстративно игнорирует жалостливый взгляд доктора (она решила, что Шерлок сказал ему) и старательно делает из себя невидимку. Ни один из них не упоминает имени Майкрофта, чему она только рада. Она не хочет думать об этом вообще, если это возможно. Только иногда, когда она думает, что умозрительный взгляд Шерлока немного холоден и его оскорбления немного острее, чем обычно.

Жизнь продолжается. Молли упорно игнорирует зияющую дыру в сердце в пользу её работы. Работать – хорошо. Это придаёт ей ложное чувство безопасности, надежду, что, может быть, когда-нибудь она, наконец, докажет, что человек, который отверг её – не её Майкрофт, что он – родственная душа какой-то другой Мэри. На самом деле, это довольно просто, потому что она не может представить себя – серую мышку, невидимку – второй половинкой такого человека, как Майкрофт Холмс. Это обнадёживает, потому что означает, что это не личное, а просто образ жизни. Она может с этим жить. С другой стороны, она не может жить с возможностью, что её родственная душа не любит её. Одна мысль об этом парализует, рвёт чувство собственного достоинства в клочья.

Проходят месяцы. В какой-то момент Молли решает зарегистрироваться на сайте знакомств для людей, чьи родственные души умерли или быть с ними по иным причинам невозможно, но они не желают прожить всю свою жизнь в одиночку. Она должна была сделать это много лет назад, на самом деле, это было бы разумным шагом. У неё не занимает много времени поиск хорошего, нормального парня с совершенно обычным именем. Она приглашает его на обед, и даже слегка взволнована, но, в конце концов, она должна всё отменить, потому что Шерлок врывается в лабораторию и пытается подкупить её двумя пакетиками чипсов.

\- Один из твоих бывших парней распоясался, – говорит он сухо. – Мы пытаемся разыскать его.

Молли ощетинивается. 

\- На самом деле, Джим даже не был моим парнем. Мы встречались три раза. Я порвала с ним.

\- Да, а потом он украл драгоценности короны, взломал Английский банк и Пентонвилль. Во имя закона и порядка советую тебе в дальнейшем избегать ошибочных   
попыток, Молли.

Она чувствует, что её глаза начинает жечь. 

\- Тебе легко говорить, – выплёвывает она.

К её удивлению, Шерлок спотыкается и делает шаг назад:

\- Прости?

\- Ты счастлив! – Кричит она, многозначительно указывая на Джона, который выглядит явно встревоженным. – Ты на самом деле настоящий подлец, если осудишь меня за   
то, что я пытаюсь найти то же самое?

Шерлок фыркает в презрении: 

\- Зачем стараться, когда ты знаешь, что ничего не получится, так или иначе?

\- Шерлок! – Огрызнулся Джон со стороны. – Заткнись!

\- Потому что, – говорит она сквозь зубы. – Я ничего больше не могу сделать.

Шерлок выглядит так, будто он проглотил лимон. Джон кажется несчастным.

\- Послушай, Молли, я не знаю, что он планирует, но двое детей похищены, и ты на самом деле могла бы помочь нам.

Так что она действительно помогает, потому что знает, когда не стоит быть мелочной. Однако это не останавливает её от того, чтобы быть демонстративно холодной. Но весь её гнев испаряется, когда она видит кое-что, чего она никогда не надеялась увидеть.

\- Ты выглядишь... грустным. Когда думаешь, что он тебя не видит, – говорит она озабоченно.

Шерлок опускает взгляд.

\- Ты можешь видеть меня, – говорит он ей, сбитый с толку.

В ответ она произносит с издёвкой:

\- Я не в счёт.

Потому что она действительно не в счёт. В жизни любого человека, по-видимому. И никогда не будет, потому что все её усилия направлены не туда, и она обречена на провал с самого начала. И в этот момент, глядя на единственного в мире консультирующего детектива – истинного настоящего гения, каким он считается для очень многих людей, чьи жизни он спас – она решает, что пришло время принять это, потому что нет действительно ничего, что она могла бы с этим поделать. Единственным способом, каким она может сделать себя нужной, является помощь тем, у кого получилось.

Поэтому, когда он приближается к ней позже в тот день, она не колеблется. Она утаскивает больничные халаты для бездомных его сети, которые они наденут как костюмы, предоставляет носилки, и держит двери морга открытыми. Она заполняет свидетельство о смерти своим детским почерком, глотая слёзы, которые, она не уверена, проливает ли она для Шерлока, Джона, себя, или, возможно, для старшего брата, который вот-вот услышит не очень приятные новости.

Однако, она должна была знать – нельзя недооценивать Холмса.

 

***

 

Ужас неверия занимает у Майкрофта всего три минуты, затем он выясняет, что случилось. Как только идея появляется, все остальные факты плавно встают на свои места, и он точно знает, где искать подтверждения. Когда он прибывает на порог мисс Хупер, он лишь немного удивлён, обнаружив своего брата уже устроившимся на её диване.

Он, к сожалению, не хочет говорить, а лежит, свернувшись калачиком, спиной к остальной части комнаты.

\- Мисс Хупер, не могли бы Вы помочь мне восполнить детали? – Вздыхает Майкрофт.

Женщина вздрагивает при его обращении к ней, и едва смотрит на него, когда представляет свою версию событий. Несмотря на то, что она истощена, и, как он подозревает, находится под гнётом большого эмоционального стресса, она излагает мысли кратко и очень разумно. Он понимает, что несколько впечатлён этим фактом.

\- Я в минусе на один труп. У меня нет возможности фальсифицировать записи, потому что я не единственный патологоанатом Бартса, и, хотя подменить тело Шерлока другим из реестра не проблема, но я не могу просто не вернуть на место труп, – заключает она, бросая на него косой взгляд. – Я слышала, Вы очень находчивы...

Он кивает. 

\- Тело будет в Вашем морге в течение часа.

Её хрупкое тело оседает от облегчения. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Нет, мисс Хупер, – говорит он торжественно, протянув руку и положив её девушке на плечо. – Вам спасибо.

Её дыхание прерывается, а взгляд отклоняется к его руке, покрытой застёгнутой прихотливо выделанной кожаной перчаткой. Через некоторое время она пожимает плечами и отворачивается.

\- Не стоит меня благодарить. Я сделала это для Шерлока.

Укол боли от её слов застигает его врасплох.

 

***

 

Следующие две недели – настоящий ад. Оказывается, Шерлок вывихнул лодыжку во время падения – и это просто чудо, что больше он ничего себе не повредил – а так как ему больше некуда идти, он превращает диван Молли в свою ночлежку. И это было бы терпимо, если бы не тот факт, что теперь Майкрофт становится постоянным дополнением к одному из её кресел.

Она искренне пытается заставить себя сохранять спокойствие, но это крайне сложно. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок произносит имя брата вслух, она чувствует фантомным зуд на внутренней стороне ладони. Она подозревает, что он делает это сознательно, потому что в разговоре между братьями нет необходимости так часто упоминать имена друг друг. Из-за этого подозрения ей хочется его придушить.

И это даже не самое худшее. Каждый раз, когда она вынуждена взаимодействовать со старшим Холмсом – а она пытается свести количество подобных ситуаций к минимуму – она невольно вспоминает все свои детские фантазии. То, как он сидит, как он говорит, как одевается, даже то, как он проверяет время на своих карманных часах – карманных часах из настоящего серебра! – возвращает воспоминания о воображаемом очаровательном джентльмене, о котором она мечтала в детстве. Она старается думать, что она уже не маленькая, и честно пытается не любить его, потому что он всегда стоит в стороне, манипулируя, словно Макиавелли. Проблема в том, что её разум решает видеть заботливого человека под глянцевой оболочкой создавшего себя из ничего чиновника. Она видит его сжатые губы и вздохи, и заинтересованные взгляды, когда он думает, что Шерлок не смотрит. Есть моменты, когда ей интересно, каков он без чопорного жилета и когда ему не нужно беспокоиться о младшем брате. Она старается пресечь эти мысли в зародыше. Нет смысла более пытать себя этим недоступным мужчиной, в конце концов, она же заметила обручальное кольцо на его руке, затянутой в перчатку.

Это кольцо немного помогает ей. Если он женат, то это означает, что он всё-таки не её вторая половинка. Осознание этого факта помогает ей легче дышать в его присутствии, даже если она всё ещё ощущает себя мёртвой.

Через пару дней после похорон Шерлока, на которых у неё не было никаких проблем в изображении скорби, как только она увидела словно уменьшившуюся от горя фигурку Джона, детектив исчезает из её квартиры без единого слова. Сначала она говорит себе, что он просто выскочил ненадолго подышать свежим воздухом, но когда он не возвращается через час, она действительно начинает беспокоиться. Она ненавидит то, что у неё нет возможности связаться с Шерлоком или с его братом, и ненавидит их обоих, потому что они не оставили ей никакой информации. Через два часа она настолько взволнована, что идёт в кухню, достаёт немного муки, яйца и молоко и решает что-нибудь испечь. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя звонок в дверь объявляет о прибытии Майкрофта, и его единственной реакцией на её голые руки, испачканные мукой, является приподнятая бровь. Молли сжимает правую руку в кулак и прячет её в карман, а затем извиняется и надевает перчатку – искусно связанную синюю трикотажную перчатку – рождественский подарок от мамы.

\- Мой брат почти открыл себя сегодня доктору Уотсону, – говорит он в качестве объяснения, глядя одновременно грустно и раздражённо. – Он был одет в свои пальто и шарф. Не лучшая его маскировка, надо признать, – Майкрофт ставит сумку на диван. – Я принёс ему менее узнаваемую одежду. Он должен вернуться через пару часов.   
Сейчас он под наблюдением, поэтому, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но под воздействием внезапного импульса она думает, что он выглядит, как человек, которому нужна компания, поэтому она останавливает его.

\- Я готовлю чизкейк, – говорит она застенчиво. – Это помогает мне бороться со стре… в смысле, не важно. Он должен быть готов в течение часа или около того... Так что, если Вы хотите, можете немного подождать и... 

Он удивляет её настоящей улыбкой:

\- Могу я помочь?

Сбитая с толку, она наблюдает, как он снимает пиджак и закатывает рукава рубашки. Он выглядит смешным в кухонном фартуке (синем с котятами, и это лишь немногим лучше, чем розовый с сердечками, который надет на ней самой), но нет ничего смешного в том, что он знает, как подступиться к духовке. Сначала она немного волнуется, ведь Молли «кулинар от Бога», и если в рецепте сказано полстакана – это никак не пять восьмых, но она быстро понимает, что для волнения нет никаких оснований. Майкрофт методично раскладывает ингредиенты в линию в соответствии с их значимостью и смешивает сырную начинку, пока она не становится похожей на шёлк. Они сплетают свои движения вокруг друг друга плавно, и она удивлена, насколько это удобно – делать такие обычные вещи с таким необычным человеком. В этот момент он является самим собой: он мягко улыбается, когда смотрит на неё, распределяющую тесто; а правительство и подозреваемые с лицензией на убийство забыты в раскалённой духовке.

\- Осторожно, Молли, или ты откормишь его до неузнаваемости, – растягивает слова весёлый голос позади них.

Момент безнадёжно испорчен, Майкрофт оттаскивает брата в гостиную, и Молли слышит, как они спорят, пока она убирается в кухне.

Майкрофт не остаётся на чизкейк, и укол разочарования приводит Молли в себя. Она, действительно, должно быть мазохистка – ругает она себя – раз позволяет себе даже   
попытку сформировать привязанность в этой ситуации! 

\- Очевидно, его имя написано на твоей ладони, если нынешнее Рождество и твой предыдущий интерес что-либо означает. Он привлекает тебя, и ты, по-видимому, не против проводить с ним время, как видно из этого ужасного домашнего представления, – комментирует Шерлок с дивана, сложив руки под подбородком, в молитвенном жесте.

\- Прости, что? – Спрашивает Молли, в страхе отложив чизкейк.

Он садится и смотрит на неё умоляющим взглядом. 

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Не понимаешь чего?

\- Я не понимаю, почему вы ещё не вместе.

Молли вздрагивает.

\- Твой брат не моя родственная душа, – говорит она твёрдым голосом.

\- Конечно это он!

Её внутренности скручивает болью. Она пытается ему не верить, но это трудно. Он – Шерлок Холмс и, в конечном счёте, он редко ошибается.

\- Это не имеет значения, – бормочет она. – Потому что он уже отверг меня.

Шерлоку требуется минута, чтобы обработать её слова, но потом он презрительно смеётся.

\- Этот бесполезный разговор является необъяснимо поучительным опытом, – говорит он.

\- Что? Я думала, тебе нравится узнавать что-то новое.

\- Да, но не тогда, когда это доказывает, насколько невежественным я был.

\- Невежественным в чём? – Слабо спрашивает она.

\- В том, скольких людей неуверенность может превратить в полных идиотов.

Она поджимает губы и так больно кусает их, что на глазах выступают слёзы. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

 

***

 

Майкрофт понимает, что думает о Молли Хупер слишком часто в течение двух недель после лже-самоубийства Шерлока. В разгар беспокойства о Шерлоке, создавая для него новую личность и присматривая за доктором Уотсоном, он находит время, чтобы наблюдать за мисс Хупер и в процессе узнавать о ней всё: о её профессиональной карьере, семейной жизни, друзьях и прошлых отношениях. Её файл содержит упоминание о письме в агентство по сопоставлению имён, но из-за его устаревших данных (ведь в наши дни такие вещи регистрируются в Интернете) и того факта, что агентства больше не существует, единственной информацией, которую можно почерпнуть, является то, что в тринадцать лет она пыталась – неудачно – найти свою вторую половинку. Он проводит непостижимые пять минут, злясь, что не может узнать имя её суженого, а потом ругает себя за глупость.

Он совсем не удивлён, обнаружив, что думает о ней. Молли молода и привлекательна, хоть и прячется за детскую одежду, она профессионал, посвятивший себя работе, умная, способная сконцентрироваться на деталях, она может держать лицо, несмотря на принуждение, и ей удаётся сохранять оптимизм, вне зависимости от её выбора профессии и полной беспросветности в личной жизни. Майкрофт понимает, что беспокоится о её безопасности, и постоянно извиняется за вредность и пренебрежение со стороны Шерлока. Конечно, тот знает, что её зовут Мэри, и в первый раз за много лет не издевается. В затылке начинает зудеть крошечная мысль, которая постоянно твердит ему, что, если бы она оказалась его Мэри, он не стал бы возражать. Когда он один, он снимает перчатку и смотрит на надпись на ладони, думая, что это не из области невозможного, что детский почерк может принадлежать ей.

В конце концов, поскольку его попытки сдерживать чувства в лучшем случае половинчатые, он бывает в её квартире гораздо чаще, чем это необходимо, хотя её кот испытывает к нему антипатию, а мисс Хупер, кажется, и вовсе избегает его. На самом деле, она всегда ёрзает в его присутствии и выходит из комнаты, почти сразу после его прибытия. Сначала он считает это застенчивостью и ему удаётся наполовину убедить себя, что он затронул её чувства, как и она его (долгие взгляды, попытка телесного контакта и яркий румянец – не нужно быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы заметить эти вопиющие признаки), и его немного позабавила, но и вызвала тайную радость, её просьба остаться на домашний чизкейк. Однако он удивлён, как легко можно готовить слои теста и побаловать самого себя в её присутствии. Полчаса, которые они проводят вместе на кухне, являются лучшими, что были у него в последние месяцы, и ему очень жаль, что они прервались.

То, что происходит дальше, заставляет его отступиться. Мисс Хупер начинает активно избегать его, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда он разговаривает с ней, она всегда отвечает вежливо, но безлично и он, наконец, понимает, что её поведение это – скрытая негативная реакция на нежелательные авансы. 

Как только он понимает эту истину, он возвращается домой и зализывает раны ровно час, прежде чем собрать всё своё презрение и напомнить себе, почему он бросил это дело в первый раз. Его решимость считать всё это смешным идёт под откос в следующий раз, когда он посещает своего брата.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не сказать ей? – Шерлок растягивает слова, сидя на диване. Уже поздно, вечер буднего дня и мисс Хупер, извинившись, удалилась. Звук бегущей воды говорит, что она принимает душ.

\- Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, – отвечает он спокойно, надеясь отвлечь брата.

Не тут-то было.

\- О, не изображай из себя скромность. Ты всегда знаешь, где она, максимально наблюдаешь за ней, не глумишься над ней, твои зрачки расширяются, когда она предстаёт   
перед тобой в коридоре, и ты хмуришься, когда она тебя избегает. Мне действительно необходимо продолжать?

Майкрофт хмурится. Он и забыл, как это раздражает, когда ты оказываешься объектом дедукции брата.

\- Я не вижу смысла в этом разговоре.

\- Дело в том, что ты трус, – огрызнулся Шерлок. – Ты боишься сделать шаг, потому что это изменит ваш статус-кво!

\- Я не трус, – шипит он. – А почему ты так заинтересован в моей личной жизни? Теперь, когда ты нашёл свою вторую половинку, ты думаешь, что можешь помыкать мной?   
Может, тебе стоит уладить свои дела прежде, чем лезть в мои? 

Лицо Шерлока становится пустым. Это – удар ниже пояса, но он это заслужил, считает Майкрофт, кипя от гнева. Но его брат неумолим.

\- Не думай, что я делаю это для тебя, – рычит он. – Молли… Молли моя подруга, – он делает паузу, словно он удивлён этим откровением. – Она оказала мне значительную услугу. Я просто хочу вернуть её.

Майкрофт недоверчиво смотрит на него. 

\- И ты вернёшь её, сблизив нас? Она, очевидно, не заинтересована во мне, если ты не заметил, так что любая попытка ошибочного сватовства с твоей стороны принесёт ей   
лишь сложности и неловкость.

\- О, ради Бога, ты так же глуп, как и она! – Шерлок почти кричит, разводя в отчаянии руками. – Просто поверь мне всего один раз и скажи ей!

\- И почему ты так непреклонен по этому поводу? – Вздыхает Майкрофт. Это становится уже не смешно.

\- Я не могу сказать тебе. Я обещал Джону и мамуле, что не скажу.

Майкрофт задумывается. Похоже, что Шерлок искренен, хотя он явно прошёл уже стадию рассуждений и сейчас находится в сфере упрямства. Если бы вопрос был менее личным, он бы, наверное, сдался под натиском брата, но не в этот раз. Они посидели в тишине в течение нескольких минут, будучи в тупике и не готовые сдвинуться с места. Майкрофт замечает, что вода в ванной прекращает литься, и воспринимает это как повод уйти. Шерлок останавливает его.

\- Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты пересмотрел своё мнение.

\- У меня нет на это времени, – вздыхает Майкрофт.

\- Ты будешь благодарить меня.

Он собирается дать брату уничижительный ответ, когда мисс Хупер возвращается в комнату, одетая в фланелевую пижаму и с тюрбаном из полотенца, скрученным вокруг головы. Она застывает от шока, когда видит его.

\- О, Вы всё ещё здесь, – говорит она, а тревога и смущение ясно написаны на её лице.

\- Я уже собирался уходить. Простите за неудобства, мисс Хупер, – сразу же отвечает он, отводя глаза от её раскрасневшегося лица и выпуклостей груди, которые видны под её свободной рубашкой. Он занимает руки, подхватывая пальто и зонтик.

\- Ради Бога, – сердито рычит Шерлок, он прыгает с дивана и направляется в спальню Молли. Они остаются вдвоём, но Майкрофт не поддаётся искушению отступить от этой неудобной, обременительной ситуации.

\- Я прошу прощения за поведение моего брата, – жёстко говорит он, взглянув ей в лицо, но это не имеет значения, потому что она смотрит в сторону, краснея и явно чувствуя себя вдвойне неуютно из-за того, что она полураздета. Он стиснул зубы, пытаясь уничтожить абсолютно смешное влечение и игнорировать то, какой привлекательной и уютной она выглядит с полотенцем, разваливающимся на голове, и прядями волос, падающими ей на лицо. Чувствуя отвращение к самому себе, он быстро кивает ей и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Шерлок выбирает этот момент для того, чтобы вернуться обратно в комнату, сжимая в руках маленький красный свёрток, который он швыряет Майкрофту, ничего не объясняя.

\- Что это? – Сердито вопрошает он.

\- Просто прочитай это!

Майкрофт закатывает глаза в знак поражения: «Отлично!»

Упаковка подразумевает под собой рождественский подарок, не доставленный, довольно новый, поэтому, скорее всего, с прошлого сезона праздников, завёрнутый с особой осторожностью, если не тщательностью. И бант как единственное украшение. Совершенно определённо, что это подарок от Молли Хупер для кого-то, к кому она имеет или имела романтические чувства, но они были безответны, поэтому он никогда не был получен адресатом, которым, скорее всего, был сам Шерлок. Почему же он тогда дал ему это? Позлорадствовать? Но это не имеет никакого смысла. Любопытно, что он протягивает руку и разворачивает ярлык.

Он смотрит на невнятный девичий почерк в тишине. Его взгляд перемещается по слогам его имени, прежде чем остановиться на двух точках и изогнутой линии, проведённой в полукружии буквы «э» в подписи. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы вернуть нейтральную маску, прежде чем он может поднять глаза.

Молли взирает на него с крайним ужасом. Шерлок выглядит до невозможности самодовольным.

\- Шерлок, – произносит Майкрофт ровным голосом. – Исчезни.

Одно мгновение он выглядит так, словно собирается возразить, но потом он наклоняет голову, хватает толстовку, что брат принёс в обмен на пальто, и выходит через парадную дверь. Его тяжёлые шаги отдаются эхом на лестнице.

Майкрофт садится в одно из кресел Молли и устраивает подарок на коленях. Он не может описать то, что он чувствует. Восторг? Шок? Замёрзшие ноги? Он мог бы до сих пор лгать себе или, вероятно, сказать ей, как он польщён, и что он не может его принять, потому что имя на его руке не её. Это было бы трусостью? Сохранением статуса-кво? Или это будет предпочтительным вариантом?

Он смотрит на Молли. Женщину, которая поможет ему в достижении всех его намерений и целей, свою вторую половинку. Самый невероятный выбор из всех. Но так ли это на самом деле? У них ведь так много общего. Они оба могут быть маленькими и незначительным, но сделать больше, чем кто-либо другой. У них сходное чувство юмора и практичный подход к жизни. И они оба заботятся слишком о многом.

И теперь она стоит перед ним в пижаме и разматывающемся полотенце, боясь отказа. Он мягко улыбается, и его уверенность успокаивает нервы.

\- Молли, садись, пожалуйста.

Она осторожно опускается в другое кресло. Майкрофт начинает расстёгивать свою перчатку.

\- Что это? – Спрашивает он, указывая на свёрток.

Она нервно сглатывает. 

\- Это... Это подарок. Для Вас. Я думала, Вы будете там, на... на вечеринке. У Шерлока.

\- Но почему? – Он расстёгивает последнюю пуговицу.

Она закрывает глаза в знак поражения. 

\- Потому что... Потому что я думала, что Вы – моя родственная душа. Мне очень жаль, Вы никогда не должны были видеть это, я не знаю, почему я сохранила его, я должна была знать, что Шерлок найдёт его... Полная, абсолютная чёртова идиотка! – Взрывается она. – Что я могу с ним поделать? Пожалуйста, не обращайте на это внимания, мне так жаль...

Качая головой, он не торопясь стягивает кожаную перчатку с пальцев. 

\- Молли, пожалуйста, успокойся.

\- Просто я знаю, Вам не интересно, и мне жаль, что всё так получилось, я никогда бы не приставала к Вам...

\- Молли... – Он смеётся, потому что ситуация просто смешна. – Открой глаза.

И она открывает. Она несчастна и смущена, но он знает только то, что сейчас всё изменится. Он протягивает руку и берет её за руку, но, прежде чем положить её ладонь поверх своей, поворачивает свою руку ладонью вверх, чтобы она могла видеть линию жизни.

Он наблюдает с восторгом, как различные выражения сменяют друг друга на её лице, и, в конце концов, останавливаются на страхе.

\- О! – Фыркает она через мгновение и прослеживает своё имя на его коже. Этот жест посылает лёгкие покалывания по его руке.

\- Мне очень жаль, – говорит он ей. – Я не знал. Ты пыталась сказать мне на Рождество, правда?

\- Я не... Я не была уверена. Шерлок сказал, что твоя вторая половинка – Мэри, но... но на свете слишком много других Мэри, именно поэтому мои родители начали   
называть меня Молли... 

\- Я могу взглянуть?

\- Да, конечно. – Она сдёргивает свою трикотажную перчатку, а он ловит взглядом первый штрих. Она застенчиво предоставляет ему свою ладонь для осмотра. Оно там, его   
имя, выписанное идеальным почерком, темнеет на женской коже цвета слоновой кости. Дыхание покидает его лёгкие со вздохом. Поддавшись порыву, он подносит её руку к своим губам и целует.

\- Это нереально, – бормочет она, прикасаясь пальцами к его щеке.

\- Я согласен.

\- Будем ли мы... Сможем ли мы быть вместе?

\- Я не знаю, – говорит он искренне. – Но я готов попробовать.

Её улыбка неуверенная, но яркая. 

\- Это хорошо.

Так и будет, решает он с удивлением.


End file.
